A New Family
by Project NICK
Summary: Now that Gru has saved Lucy from a volcanic explosion, how will things play out that will get them to the wedding held in the future after 147 dates? A Gru/Lucy story but also Margo/Antonio, sime funny Minion side stories, and some tender moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Despicable Me: A New Family**

**Chapter 1 (First Date)**

_**Author's Note: **__This story is intended to take place after the ending of "Despicable Me 2", but the few beginning chapters will take place during Gru's 147 dates with Lucy, followed by the wedding, so that this way it won't interfere with the (hopefully) third installment._

Lucy Wilde and Gru emerged from the water, after having jumped off a rocket that had landed inside the volcano nearby, causing a fiery explosion.

The two were simply looking at each other, but paused when they saw two of his minions nearby.

"They'll be back," chuckled Gru when the minions rowed right by them.

"I don't mind," said Lucy, who was blushing a little. "This is nice... even though we almost-"

KA-BOOM! Her words were interrupted by the volcano nearby erupting into an explosion. "Never mind."

"Well, it certainly wasn't the way I wanted to go," said Gru. "Who would watch over my minions? And the girls?"

Lucy thought about an answer for a little bit. "Um, what about your mother?"

That made Gru shiver in disgust. "Oh, no, no, no... **That **would never happen."

After he said that, the minions approached them, and Stuart cried out, "Boss! You okay!"

Gru chuckled, and as he got inside the boat, helping Lucy inside, as well, he said, "Yes, thank you... let's go home."

**(Later that night...)**

At Gru's house, his three daughters (Agnes, Edith, and Margo) were anxiously waiting for him to come home, but it felt like they had been waiting for hours.

"Where could they be?" asked Margo. "Stuart and Dave should have been here by now."

Edith, keeping cool by watching some ninja videos on the plasma screen, said, "Well, give them a little chance, sis. I mean, they're like small dougnuts that talk, not the Incredible Hulk."

"Hey!" Edith turned to see two minions waiting nearby, but now not happy at what she said.

"Oops... sorry, guys," apologized the young girl.

As for Agnes, who loved her new father with a passion, was just holding her unicorn tightly... because in order for her wishing well "wish" to come true, she needed Gru and Lucy to be safe and sound.

Her thoughts were broken, however, when one of the minions (Kevin) came over, holding a cup of chocolate milk. "Cocaleche!" *Chocolate milk!*

Taking the cup, Agnes drank a little sip, and her body began to feel its sweet soothness. "Oh, thank you, Kevin."

The tallish minion nodded his head, but before leaving, he looked at her unicorn toy, and a sad expression was on his face as he looked at a few scratches that were on the back of it. Those had been left by him, except then, he had been a purple minion (due to the PX-41 serum) and it had made him something of a cross between a wild bear cub and the Tazmanian Devil.

"Ay, monami... kitu Papoi zecchi." Kevin told her, which meant that he was sorry to have almost eaten her toy.

Agnes, who had been taught minionese by Gru, smiled warmly at the minion, saying, "Aw, that's okay... it wasn't entirely your fault."

She gave Kevin a hug, with the minion feeling a lot better now. "Tankyu."

"Sure thing," smiled Agnes. "Now Mr. Fluffy is all happy now!"

Kevin chuckled, and he patted the little toy's fluffy head, with Agnes feeling a little better now.

All of a sudden, they all heard the sound of footsteps approaching, followed by the doorbell being rung.

"Huh?" Kevin looked around, searching for Tom, who usually opened the door for people...

However, Tom didn't want to open it since he had been kidnapped the last time. "No, no, no..."

"Ay, ay, ay..." Kevin walked to the door, opened it, and seeing who it was, he smiled. "Boss!"

"Kevin! You're normal again!' Gru said, pleased to see his minion as his old self, also entering the house. "Where are... oof!"

He was suddenly knocked over to the ground by his three girls, causing him to say, "Ow! Hey, I am okay... haha, yeah, I missed you too... please, girls, Daddy is... ow!"

When the girls backed away, Gru stood up, and they saw that he was wet, his suit was a little torn up, and his face had a few scratches.

As he took off his coat to put it on the hanger, Gru watched the two other minions, Dave and Stuart, enter the house. "Thanks, you two..."

"Eh, no problema," said Stuart, while Dave was hugging Kevin a little too tight.

Turning back to the girls, Gru sighed, and he said, "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine," said a smiling Margo. "Dr. Nefario brought us back; he's down in the lab to make sure the other minions aren't purple anymore."

Edith was about to say something else when Agnes cried, "Is Lucy okay?"

Gru looked at his youngest child, and nodded his head. "She is fine, sweetheart... I'm actually late because I had a talk with her- I mean, **our **new boss, Mr. Ramsbottom."

"Your boss?"said Edith. "You mean... ?"

The ex-villain laughed, and he said, "Uh-huh, I'm officially the AVL's weapon mechanic, and plus, I can go on missions with Lucy now that's she isn't moving."

"Yeah-ha!" squealed Edith. "That means more lasers and stuff right?"

"Sort of, yeah," replied Gru. "Plus, now, me and Lucy will be able to spend more time together. So I think that everybody wins... well, except El Macho."

"Really?" smiled Agnes, which reminded Gru of when he told her that she liked Lucy. "So, when are you going on a date with her?"

"Date?" said Edith and Margo. "I thought you didn't like her."

Gru smiled at Agnes, who giggled as he said what he told her. "Well, as it turns out, you two, your little sister was right... and we are having our first date tomorrow night."

That took all of the girls by surprise, and they started saying a whole lot of stuff that gave Gru a headache. "Whoa, okay... girls, please, I have had a LONG day, and frankly, I'm exhausted, so bedtime... no, puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work this time... and yes, Dave, Stuart, Kevin, you too."

"Aw..." groaned the girls, who wanted to know more, and even the minions.

"No buts," replied Gru. "So now, let's get to bed."

Tucking in the middle child, Gru said, "Ya know, sweetie, you could be a good ninja after what you did today."

"Really?" Edith's smile grew larger. "Thanks, Dad!"

She hugged him before going to sleep, following a good night kiss, and then, Gru moved on to Margo, saying, "Look, honey, I am sorry about Antonio... but being friends with the son of an enemy is not easy for most people."

"Yeah, i know," replied Margo. "But I feel better now..."

Gru smiled, and as he tucked her in, she said, "I love you, Dad..."

They hugged each other tightly, and he said, "I love you, too, Margo... and i'm still not letting you go again... ever."

In her own bed, hugging her unicorn toy, Agnes was bouncing with excitement, and when Gru crouched down to her eye level, she asked, "So, do you still like her?"

"Didn't I say to drop it?"

"Aw, come on, Gru, please, please, pleaae!" whispered Agnes. "She is a nice woman! You'd be crazy njgm

Speaking so only she could hear him, Gru said, "Do you want to know something?"

"What?" Agnes asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Before we jumped off the rocket and landed in the water, I asked Lucy if she would have agreed to go on a date with me, since I had thought we might not make it."

"What did she say?" asked the little girl.

Gru smiled, and he answered, "Lucy thought I was crazy... and that she would've dated me had I asked."

Agnes' eyes grew now to the size of ping-pong balls. "So are you going?"

Gru chuckled quietly. "Well, I think you know that answer already, sweetheart."

Agnes' smile grew some more, and Gru had to tuck her in tightly to stop her from jumping into his arms. "Okay calm down, sweetie! I am taking her out tomorrow night out on a date... to Super Silly Fun Land."

For once, Agnes gave him a look of confusion that made him want some more excitement instead. "Why to there, Gru? Not that I don't love it, but... why?"

The ex-villain sighed, and he said, "Well, I am not going to any restaurants for a while. And cause they are having a couple's night, so why not?"

Then, Agnes began to yawn, which made Gru tuck her in, and say, "All right, keeten, go to sleep... you too, Mr. Fluffy... hey, how come his bottom looks different?"

Not wanting Kevin to be in trouble, Agnes said, "He looks fine, Gru... now, come on, Mr. Fluffy wants to sleep!"

He laughed and patted the toy's head, kissed Agnes good night, and he left the bedroom... but when he closed the door, all of the minions were facing him, waiting for a kiss goodnight.

"Please?" said Dave, with the same puppy dog eyes as before.

"Okay, let's do theese..." Gru crouched down, and he kissed Dave first, then Kevin, followed by Jerry, Stuart, Tom, Phil, John, Lance, and he was about to do Bob when Dave appeared again, wearing an eye patch.

"Dave..." said a stern but smiling Gru. "You got yours."

"Okay...' As Dave walked away, Bob walked up to his boss, and smiled as he got his goodnight kiss.

About 30 minutes later, Gru collapsed into bed, and drifted to sleep... not waking up until 8 hours later, when Phil (as an alarm) came in, speaking into the megaphone. "WAYTA, WAYTA, WAYTA, WAYTA!"

Gru groaned, and tossed a pillow at the minion. "Thank you, Phil. Now, run along!"

After he left the room, Gru locked the door, and collapsed back into bed, since it was only 5 and a Saturday.

Later that night, after getting a good rest, Gru was getting ready for the date, with some unwanted help...

"Girls, please! I am just going to an amusement park!'

"Well, you need some cologne," replied Margo. "Here, this one smells the best."

She sprayed it on him a few times, with the smell making him cough. "Whoo, okay, honey... that is enough."

"Wait a sec!" Gru watched as Edith came over, holding out the freeze ray. "You forgot this..."

"Oh, thanks, sweetie!" Gru chuckled, putting it underneath his coat. "Now, wish me-"

"Wait, Gru! I made you a good luck charm!"

Gru sighed, and he watched as Agnes came over, holding a hand made necklace that had been created by various small and colorful pretty objects.

"Its a good luck necklace!" Agnes replied. "Cause it goes with everything, and Lucy will love it!"

Edith just chuckled while Margo gave her a frown.

"Wow... theez is something beautiful." said Gru. "I will wrap it and show her tomorrow."

That was when she looked a little hurt. "But I wanted you to wear it tonight." (It was also because she wanted them to go on more dates, so her wish would come true.)

"Yep, that's gonna be a real charm, Gru," chuckled Edith, crossing her arms. "She'll love you a lot now."

Gru gave his daughter a warning look, then he looked at the necklace, then at Agnes... who grinned widely as he put it on, then walked toward the door. "Okay, here I go, girls, wish me-"

"Boss!" Gru groaned, but smiled as the minions Dave and Stuart came over, giving him the keys and the park's entrance flyer.

"Thank you, boys," said Gru, and he walked out of the door, going up to his car.

He stopped to look at his necklace from Agnes, and said, "Huh... I guess it does go with everything."

**Author's Note: This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but i want to take this story's success one step at a time, so please let me know what you guys think, and if there are any ideas you have that I could put into the story later on. Thank you!**


	2. Dancing in the Rain

**Despicable Me: A New Family**

**Chapter 2 (Dancing in the Rain)**

_**Author's Note: **__This story is intended to take place after the ending of "Despicable Me 2", but the few beginning chapters will take place during Gru's 147 dates with Lucy, followed by the wedding, so that this way it won't interfere with the (hopefully) third installment. Also, thanks to those who reviewed so far and have read so far; you know who you are :)_

After thirty minutes, Gru drove into the apartment residence called "Summit Falls", and went up to the home with the address "645 Fraiser Drive", where Lucy lived at

When he reached her door, the middle-aged man (still wearing Agnes' necklace) raised his hand, and knocked on the door a few times.

"Who is it?" said a voice that he hadn't heard since yesterday.

Clearing his throat, Gru answered, "Eet's me, Lucy. Are you ready?"

"Oh, Gru!" He imagined her being only half ready, which brought a smile to his face. "Uh, yeah, give me a sec..."

Expecting that to be much longer in "girl talk", Gru began to make his way back towards the car when he heard Lucy say, "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"What, me... no, no, of course not, Lucy!" Gru replied, making his way back to the door, where Lucy was now at, wearing her AVL coat over her simple but pretty blue dress. "I was, just, um... hey, is that a puppy?"

Lucy looked inside her home, while Gru quickly got a rose from a nearby bush... then growled in pain as he felt the thorns, but when she turned back around, he smiled, and said, "Here you go... a flower for a lady, beautiful rose... no, I mean, a rose for you, Lucy."

The redhead smiled at Gru's nervousness, and kindly took the rose from him. "Thanks... I'll put it in a vase real quick."

While she entered the place again, Gru turned to growl some more as he felt pain while trying to clean up the scratches left by the thorns.

Another 30 minutes later, Gru and Lucy walked inside the amusement park, but for some reason, there was a security check at the place.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy.

Gru shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. This is a first for me... but I'm glad I left da freeze ray in thee car."

When it was time for them to approach the guards, Gru asked, "Excuse me, but what iz going on here?"

One of the guards, a big guy with shades, replied, "Eh, some jokester a few days back pulled off a prank that caused this whole place to shut down... it wasn't pretty. So now, we're doing this check stuff... but no need to do you, Mr. Gru."

"And... why iz that?"

The guard laughed, and said, "Mr. Gru, you and the girls are our best customers! Heck, Agnes is the only one who won our unicorn toy! You and your date are all right."

Nodding his head in approval, Gru entered the park, with Lucy behind him. "So, what iz first, Lucy?"

(A while later...)

"Ohhh..." groaned Gru, sitting down at a table while holding his stomach. "I'm never doing those spins of doom again."

Lucy walked over to him, bringing two drinks, and said, "Here ya go, Gru... and I'm sorry about that."

Gru chuckled, and shook his head, replying, 'No, it is not your fault, dear, I just forgot to tell you. But now we get to talk... (takes a sip) oh, much better!"

Doing a little chuckle again, Lucy started a new conversation by asking, "So how are the girls now?"

"Glad to see me back," replied Gru, drinking some more soda. "Especially Agnes... she was excited for me to be back."

"Well, that explains the necklace," pointed out Lucy.

Looking at Agnes' luck charm, Gru went a little red with shy as he said, "She iz just full of imagination. But that is what i like about her."

Lucy smiled at his compliment, telling instantly that he loved the three girls a lot. "So, I guess we answered her question, huh?"

"What question?" Gru said, confused. "I... oh, that one... hehehe... well, this iz a good start right?"

"Of course!" said Lucy. "Just when the teacups arrived. And besides, no need for a tranc dart."

Gru laughed, and added, "And no wig either."

Just then, the music of the park went on, and Lucy suddenly felt like she had a burst of energy!

"Let's go ride the roller coaster!" exclaimed the redhead, pulling Gru (who grabbed the drinks) along with her

"Oh, no, no, no, that is just when I bring the girls," said Gru. "Nuh-uh..."

A few minutes later, Gru was sitting next to Lucy, who lifted her arms and cried, "Here we go!"

_Take me far away_

_Anywhere, as long as there's fun, fun, fun_

_Fun, fun, fun, I wanna go!_

Gru screamed through all of the twists and turns, yelling,"I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Meanwhile, at Gru's house, the girls were getting ready for bed, but they were also wondering what their dad's date was turning into.

"I hope he blows up another game stand," chuckled Edith as she hopped into her bombshell bed after hanging her karate outfit. "That would be cool."

Margo rolled her eyes, but was still amused, and said, "No, they're probably going to end with a slow dance to some sweet music."

Edith scoffed at that suggestion. "Oh, whatever, Dad isn't a princess, for pete's sake. He has never slowed dance at all; plain dancing, yeah, but not **slow **dancing."

Just then, Dave and Stuart entered the room, with the two-eyed minion saying, "Nite nite?"

All of the girls nodded their heads, but before she went to sleep, Agnes said quietly, "I hope that they kiss."

"What was that, Agnes?" asked Margo.

"Huh? Nothing," replied the unicorn lover. "Just wishing Mr. Fluffy good night."

But as she closed her eyes, Agnes quietly wished for her wish to come true... "Papoi?"

She paused her wishing to look at Stuart, who was just making sure she and her toy were fine.

The little girl smiled, and she kissed the one-eyed minion on his goggle before wishing him good night.

A few minutes later, Dave and Stuart tucked in the girls, sang a lullaby, and left the room, closing the door.

Walking into the living room, Dave turned to his friend, and he asked, "Banana laka?"

Stuart's eyes lit up at those words, which were "banana shake", and he followed his friend into the kitchen, where he used a blender to create a banana smoothie.

Pouring the liquid into two cups, the minion gave one to his friend, and bumped glasses, yelling, "Kampai!"

"Kampai!" Stuart drank his for a little, but then, he stopped after he thought he heard something. "Hey, Dave, toma koo?" (Did you hear that?)

Dave stopped drinking to look around, but he couldn't see anything, so he just kept on, walking away to his room... while Stuart stayed to wash their cups.

Then, looking to see if Dave was gone, Stuart got a cup from the shelf, and began doing the "Cup Song" movement, humming the song to himself...

"BLAGH!" "Huh?"

Stuart paused to look around, but saw nothing unusual, so he just put away the cup back in its cabinet, and went to find Dave.

He yawned a little, and continued walking to a door when he paused to listen for a noise again.

A few minutes later, a small figure came out of the shadows, finished the rest of the liquid that had been left over in the blender, and quickly vanished again after that.

Back at the amusement park, Gru and Lucy were having more fun than earlier, but the common feeling of the night ending for the park was approaching them.

So far, after the roller coaster, the two had played some carnival games, with Lucy getting one of Gru's prizes as a gift; a stuffed, cuddly, and fluffy triceratops that was also a red one. Luckily for Gru, he didn't have to blow up another stand to get the prize.

Right now, they had just came back from the car, dropping off a few gifts he had gotten the girls, when a new event was about to begin.

"Okay, all you couples out there," said a voice over the speakerphone. "Time to grab the person you love, and dance with them... **slowly...**"

Then, a slow and romantic song began playing, and the two watched as people around them began dancing... except for a nervous Gru.

"Well?" Lucy said, waiting.

"Huh?" said Gru, not paying attention. "You say something, Lucy?"

The redhead chuckled but was not entirely amused. "We're supposed to be dancing, Gru."

"I knew that!" exclaimed Gru as he brought her closer to him. "But some slow songs don't really, um, _click _with me, and this song is one of them."

As he did a little twirl with Lucy, she added, "Yeah, I guess you're right... I have heard better. But it's not like things can get any worse, right?"

**Ka! Ka! Boom! **Lightning suddenly appeared, making a few people pause to look, but as the second song came on, raindrops started falling, and people that weren't wearing hoods or came with umbrellas walked away.

As for Lucy and Gru... well, they were getting wet. "Oh, thiz iz just _perfect_!" complained Gru. "Why now?"

"Aw, come on, Gru, its just a little," said Lucy, who really wanted her date to have some fun. "Here, close your eyes, dance with me, and listen to the song."

Gru sighed, wanting the date to be good for her... even if he was getting wet **again**... so they began dancing slowly while he closed his eyes and listened to the song.

_We all, of course, been there before Been there cryin, fightin But our gravity doesn't need the earth Slow balling change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)_

Gru frowned, and he said, "Lucy, please, I can't even see you! How am I supposed to enjoy this?"

Lucy smiled warmly, knowing that Gru was trying. "Just close your eyes, listen, and feel the rhythm..."

He let out a deep breath, and tried again... this time, he smiled, liking the song, and holding Lucy close to him made him feel even better...

"Ay! Uh... Gru?"

"Hmmm... what... Huh? Oh, uh... sorry, got a little carried away," said Gru, adjusting his hands and chuckling nervously, along with opening his eyes.

Lucy, whose face was a little red from blushing, replied, "Understandable... you got the feeling stuff down... but you are having fun, right?"

_(Chorus) This rainy day is temporary The contrast is why we got him 'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way Way way way way way way (hey baby!)_

The ex villain twirled her around, and looked at her face while saying, "Eet iz a blast, Lucy."

_(Bridge) Everything is simply told What goes around us come back around baby Everything boomerangs What goes up must come down Love is won when it's close Humility will keep your feet on the ground So do your thing through the rain If you understand, won't you sing with me now?_

_(Chorus x2) This rainy day is temporary The contrast is why we got him 'Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away_


End file.
